


In Which Lanque Is Drunk Off His Ass

by orphan_account



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Drunk Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title says all.





	In Which Lanque Is Drunk Off His Ass

Your name is LANQUE BOMBYX, and you just got back from a pretty wild party. You’re very drunk and just got out of an angry talk with Lynera. She’s pissed at you for a variety of reasons, but you don’t give a shit. You need to get to your room and throw up a bit and then SLEEP. You flip the wingbeast to Lynera and stalk off to your room. You open the door and waltz in, stumbling around. It all looks the same as always. Posters on the walls, your make-up in on your desk, Karako reading your mags, your closet door close-wait, what?

Karako is in your room. Reading  _ your _ mags. And they’re not the kid-friendly shit either, they’re your hardcore stuff. What the fuck? You left your door locked, you’re 99% sure you did. You look at him with squinted eyes, but he doesn’t seem to notice you. You throw your coat onto the floor and stand next to him.

“Whaat the fuck are YOUU doing here??” You ask.

He jumps at your voice, throwing the mag into the air. You try to catch it, but you’re so wasted that you completely miss it. It lands face-up on the floor, and you see the page the runt was looking at. It’s of a rustblood getting all manners of highblood jizz on his face. To be honest, that’s one of your favorites too. But forget that, you gotta talk with Karako. You sit next to him, and wildly swing your arm around him.

“Loook, kid. I get it. Your body is...changing, and you jusst wanna exploer that! And thatss’ perfectly normal. I was like that too, at your age. So iz fine, don’t worry aboutt it. Heell, I cann even help you out here.”

You shut up and kiss him, forcing your tongue into his mouth. He tries to honk in suprise you think, but he can’t, as you’re essentially fucking his mouth with your tongue. You pull away and push him to the floor. He’s got a hard-on in his shorts...kinky runt. You move down to his feet, and you sloppily plant a bundle of kisses on his soles. He giggles and kicks. So fucking hot. You hope that no-one else walks in on this...but part of you does. You tell him to flip over onto his stomach and yank his shorts off.

His ass is nice. You spread the cheeks apart and begin your feast. He tastes great...if all clowns taste like this, you need to go to clown church sometime and get some. You dig your tongue in, and you hear him moan. Fuck. Your own member is raging right now. But you gotta help this kid out first. Once he cums, you can cum. You tell him to flip back over again and kick your shoes off. But before you do what you wanna do, you gotta try that clown musk you hear so much about. It might not be as strong on this kid since he’s not in the clown crowd, but hey, maybe it’s a gateway thing happening here for you.

You stuff your face into his pit and lap away. Hm...yeah, he doesn’t really smell much...but he still tastes good. You pull your face out, disappointed, and put your feet around Karako’s dick. He blushes, and you see a bead of pre leak out of him. Gog, this kid is too sexy. You should take him out at a party with you, everyone would love him. You begin to jack him off using your feet, and he falls apart into a moaning snotty mess. Rather quickly, he cums onto your socks, and you smile. Now, time to please yourself. You get onto your knees and shove his mouth onto your dick, and he greedily gulps it all down. What a fucking whore. This confirms it, you need to take him with you next time.

He sucks and sucks away, some tears at the corner of his eyes from his earlier orgasm. You wipe em away, and then end up shooting your load down his throat. You pull out and flip him over. You’re not done with him just yet. You ram into his hole and are surprised by the looseness. Has Karako actually already been fucked before? No kid should be this loose. But fuck it, that’s the least of your worries now. You’ve got an ass to plow.

You thrust in and out wildly, and find yourself quickly brought to orgasm yet again. You shoot into his ass and hear Karako’s whimpers as he cums again too, not as much as he did the first time though. You pull out, kiss him on the forehead, and go into the bathroom to clean up, throw up, and go the fuck to sleep. Karako should be fine, you think. Yeah. 

The next day, you offer him the chance to come with you to another party. He accepts.


End file.
